Meeting Mirkwood's Prince
by lotrlover2931
Summary: Estel meets Legolas for the first time! THird in my Little Estel series.
1. Chapter 1

"Estel!"

Elladan ran after his little brother as Estel ran from him down the hall.

"Estel get back here." Elladan said as he ran, "Ada will kill me if you get messy."

Just then Elladan saw his brother Elrohir step out from around the corner, "Elrohir," he yell "catch him!"

Elrohir reached down and caught his little brother by the arm, "Like this Elladan?" he asked, his eyes sparking with mirth.

Elladan frowned at his brother as he grabbed Estel. "Yes!"

Elrohir looked at Elladan. "What did he do this time?"

"Legolas is coming." Elladan said ignoring Elrohir's question

"He is?" Elrohir asked. "When?"

"Tomorrow he sent his bird with a message."

"Who is Legolas?" Estel asked.

Both of the twins looked at their little brother in astonishment.

"Who is Legolas?" Both exclaimed.

"Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood" Elladan said.

"He is our best friend ever." Elrohir continued.

"He is our partner in crime.

"Best archer ever."

"Wait," Estel said "He is an archer?"

"Yes Estel the best archer ever?"

"Do you think he would teach me?"

"Of course Estel."

"He taught us how to when we were elflings."

"He's older then you?"

"Well." Elladan said "No, but that is beside the point."

"He is a hundred or so years younger then us, but he knew how to fire a bow before we did so he taught us."

"When is he coming?"

* * *

AN: Wow this is the first in my Little Estel series that will be longer then a chapter. Wow! yeah for me.

Also see that button that says review? Can you push that and give me a push? No updates until I get at least ten reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay people I only got seven reviews but that's okay here is the chapter you have all been waiting for and replies to all the reviewers.

Frodo's sister: thanx

Guest:Yes he is eight in this story so he will be nine when he begins to train.

LotR-HP-PJ (Guest): yes nine reviews from the same person is good enough for me, and here is the chapter so you can read it.

Super Random (Guest) : thanx to you too.

Merlinisawesome: Thanx I want all my stories to be this way.

Guest: I only got seven ((unless i get one while writing and posting) but I couldn't wait myself.

Chapter Two: Legolas Arrives

"Estel!"

Elladan rolled his eyes when he saw that Estel had fallen in his face on the dirt. Again! Seriously how many times could he do that? Elladan sighed as he saw Estel stand up and start running again.

"Estel come back here Ada wants you clean when they come. Not covered in mud and dust."

Estel turned around and stuck his tongue out at Elladan, then continued to run around. Elladan turned to Elrohir with an annoyed look on his face, "Why dose he not listen?"

"Because Elladan it annoys you and you react." Elrohir said as if it was obvious, "He loves it."

Elladan glared at his twin then said, "Fine then you can watch him for the next four hours until Legolas comes."

Just then a brown and blue blur ran into Elladan knocking his legs out from under him, "When is he coming? Is he here?"

Both elves sighed, Estel had been asking these questions since dawn, when he had woken the twins up by jumping on them. Then he had spent breakfast saying over and over again, "When is Legolas coming? When is Legolas coming?" Lunch had been the same.

"Dan, Ro."

"What gwador/brother." Elrohir said.

"When is Le..."

"Soon." Elladan said before Estel could finish. "How about we play hide me seek me while we wait for him to come."

Estel's eyes lit up as he imagined finding the perfect hiding spot again. He raced off to find his spot.

Elladan sighed again, but this time in relief. "How long do we count?"

"We don't we wait for him to come find us and tell him we couldn't find him and that we came back here to wait."

"Good idea. We should get an hour or so of peace."

* * *

Time passes

* * *

Estel wiggled as he sat in his tree. When were his brothers going to come? Quietly he got down and walked back to where they had started. there he was surprised to find his brother fast asleep on the grass on the grass where they had first started.

Estel started to cry, his brothers hadn't even moved. They didn't want to play with him, they wanted to sleep! He turned to looked toward the woods on his left and stared off into the distance. He looked one more time at his sleeping brothers and then, disregarding all the rules he had ever heard , walked into the woods.

Estel walked further and further into the woods for about an hour. When he turned to go back he realized that he had no idea of where he was. "Dan, Ro!" he called. when no one answered he began to cry. he ran in one direction then another, trying to find his way back. Finally realizing that he was lost he sat down and began to sob.

* * *

Legolas rode toward Rivendell at a swift pace. He was eager to get there, he hadn't seen the twins for almost a hundred years and was happy he had been able to take the time off to see them. As he neared the last homely house, his acute elven hearing picked up the sound of someone crying. Instantly he turned his horse in that direction. A short ways off he noticed what seemed to be a young human sitting on the ground crying. As he approached he could just make out the words the human was saying,

"Dan, Ro."

Dan and Ro? Those were the twins nicknames! How would a human know those? Legolas approached the human boy with care and softly spoke to him.

"Hello young one."

The boy bolted to his feet, startled. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Calm down young one, my name is Legolas."

"Legolas?" the boy said, eyes wide, "Are you traveling to Rivendell?"

"Yes I am." Legolas replied, "How did you know?"

"Dan and Ro told me you were coming yesterday. We were waiting for you but they fell asleep and I went into the woods and now I am lost and they are going to kill me, not to mention Ada and..."

"Whoa little one." said Legolas holding up his hands, "Calm down, I will take you to Rivendell with me. As for the twins killing you they wont."

"How do you know?"

"Because little one," Legolas said as he lifted Estel onto his horse, "I just do." After saying this he leapt on behind Estel and spurred his horse onto Rivendell.

AN: Wow this story took a whole new direction then I expected so there will be another chapter or two. Provided I get some Reveiws. (HINT HINT)


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry I have not updated in a while but I have had to think long and hard about where I want this to go. I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to show a bit on Legolas and Estel._

Chapter Three:

Estel looked up at Legolas as they rode through the trees. "Are you really the best archer in all of Arda?"

Legolas looked down at the boy, "Why do you ask that little one?"

"Because Dan and Ro told me that you are the best archer ever."

Legolas shook his head, the twins would tell the boy that he was the best archer ever. "Well penneth I am not the best archer in all of Arda but I am pretty good."

"Oh." was all that Estel could say, then in a hesitating voice he asked, "Could you teach me?"

That was what all this was about, "Do you not have a teacher penneth?"

Estel looked down at the ground guiltily, "Ada says that I am to young to start to train."

Legolas sighed, the boy looked like he was almost nine in human years of course he was to young to train. "WEell I can talk to your father young one but no garantees."

Estels eyes brightened and he looked up at Legolas gratefully.

...

"Estel!"

Elladan and Elrohir were running around Rivendell trying to find their little brother. they had checked in all the usual places that he usually hid in. They were about to back outside and look when they ran, literaly, into their father.

Elrond stared at his sons, hom many times had he told them not to run inside. "Elladan, Elrohir..."

Both of the twins gulped and looked at each other, 'We are in trouble Ro' 'Yes we are Dan' they thought before turning to their father. "We can explain Ada..."

Elrond stared down at them and waited.

"Elladan and I were playing hide me seek me with Estel and we really can not find him."

"We have looked everywhere."

"And he is gone!"

Elrond looked down at them and said, in an eerily calm voice, "What do you mean you lost your brother."


End file.
